Tales of Minecraftia: Part 1, the Adventure begins!
by Minecraftian Heros
Summary: How does the life of an ordinary group of minecraftians change when they meet the mob talker girls? Bad summary i know, but hopefully a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry I am very sorry about not posting for a long time. So this is what happened: I was an idiot and Got grounded. I was very busy writing a bunch of chapters, also was very busy editing and revising them. And then I had a lot of homework and still do . If any of you all got nothing to do and want to help by editing would be greatly appreciated and help me get more chapters out sooner so yeah I picked the worst time to start writing. So expect the first chapter to be out in about 2 days (still editing it) Okey now that that's done and out of the way, the new story. Okey because I messed up really bad on the first one I am starting over and changed a lot of it so right now no OCs. Also this is part one cause it's going to be a long story and I want to be able to take breaks in between. This story is probably going to get kinda cheesy in some parts though but I don't know how els to put those parts and am currently working on a way to change that without it sounding weird . Also if you have any questions concerns or suggestions comment 


	2. Chapter 2: intro

Hello my readers, before we start the story i would like to address some stuff…

First my absences, well i had to study for the end of year finals and some family matters kept me from writing. Also I had some issues with the original story so i rewrote it to make it better, and i also had to revise and edit the new chapters. and i can be a little lazy at times, but i do work on it.

Second, I'm horrible at describing characters (as you probably found out if you saw the last story i TRIED before i Deleted it), But i will try my best. also if you would like to submit an oc you can, but you won see it till a while in the story.

Third, please cut me some slack, i know I'm not the best at writing. if you don't like, don't read.

And last, i own only this story and a few of the characters.

if i forgot any thing i will mention it in the next chapter, on with the story.

* * *

—Niko-  
I'm your normal minecraftian, just try'in to survive in this world with my friends; Ty, Ace, and Kai.

I wear dark blue jeans with a black long sleeve shirt. i am Athletic and have the get up and go attitude. I'm the friendly and very kind type, i help all in need and protect anyone/thing i care about. though I am 19 my friends look up to me to be the leader because they say i am the most "mature" of us.

it was the evening and I was in the near by village, I was there because I was in need of some food. For some reason the number of wild animals has been decreasing, i was alone because the others had stuff to do.

i walked in to a shop and called"Hey Jake!" then a normal blocky villager came from the back"Hey Niko! long time no see! So what can i get ya."he said in a deep cheerful voice."well I'm going to need some fresh meat." I replied. "Something wrong, you don't usually buy meat. you usually hunt it."he asked concerned. "well, animals are becoming scarce, and you know me and the others don't farm."i replied, "hmmm, well how much ya need?" he asked,"hmmmmm, 30 chops should last a long time."i replied."that will be 10 emeralds." he said.

after we made our trade i walked out and it was dark. so decided to stay the night and leave in the morning,

* * *

very short i know, but i wanted a cliff hanger to the next chapter. something will happen… and plus it was the intro ;)


	3. Chapter 3

hey sorry about the huge delay, school got in the way. I couldn't find enough time.

i own nothing.

now on with the story

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The village

* * *

-Niko-

After leaving the shop I pulled out my pocket watch, it was 8:27. the watch used to belong to my father before he was blown up by a creeper. Ever since I've hated creepers. And after seeing the time, I picked up the pace.

And then after another while I found the building I was looking for. I stood in front of the door, I then opened the door and walked up to the desk and pushed the call button causing a note block sound, after a minute or two a villager walked through the hall rubbing his eyes. when he got to the desk, he glared a me evilly.

"Hello sir." i said cheerfully. The villager said nothing. I then reached in my bag pulling out three emeralds and l laid them on the desk. the villager then took the emeralds and handed me a key and in a deep tired voice he said "Room number 4", and with that he left.

When I found the room and entered, it was small and it had a nightstand with a lamp, bed, and a study. And after a long day of walking to the village, I quickly put my gear and bags of food aside I jumped into bed too tired to even change into my night wear and stared out the window.

~~~-()[About 10 minutes later]()-~~~

I woke to the sounds of an explosion and looked out of the window to see a horrific sight. The dead bodies of golems, villagers, and hostile mobs littering the gravel roads, and the ones that weren't dead were fighting gory battles. But the villagers and golems were out numbered and quickly dying off to the hordes of undead. After I saw this I knew I couldn't leave the villagers to die, so I quickly equipped my self with my sharpness 3 iron sword, I called it Nite, and ran out the door to see only a few of the many golems still alive fighting. I then ran into the battle with my sword drawn, ready too obliterate the enemy.

my first targets were the skeletons on the roof tops. I parkoured my way up to the roofs, to find 3 skeletons on it and then they noticed me and took aim. Me being a expert swordsmen, I reacted by useing my sword to block the incoming arrows, and and lunged at the closest skeleton knocking it to pieces.

The other two skeletons primed their bows and shot at me, and because of the close rang I barely had enough time to react and doge them. I then ran towards the second skeleton and jumped for a vertical slash, but whilst in the air the a skeleton on the roof behind me shot me and hit me in the back, the bow must have been enchanted because it launched me quite a ways. Lucky for me I landed face down in a large open area where some of the remaining villagers were fighting. I was disoriented from the fall but I got up any ways, only to fall on my back causing me to scream in pain from the arrow piercing through my chest. the pain too great I couldn't move, and it started to become difficult to breath, and my vision started to blur. soon I saw two figures approach me and as they got closer i realized they where villagers.

The first one proped me up making me grunt in pain "its alright we'll get you to safety." He said in a calming voice.

I tried to talk. The next thing he did was pick me up and carry me while the other one followed.

When he got too his destination, he placed me on a bed proped me up with a pillow "okey, we have to get the arrow out, on five." He said

"one."

"two"

"FIVE!" And he ripped out the arrow causing me to try to yell again, but nothing came out. A second later I felt a cool liquid run down my back.

"Wwoooo! It's out! Alright now drink this I know it won't help much but at least its something," he said placing a cold bottel against my lips

I did as he said and drank it making my vision clear, my breathing easier, and the pain bearable. I then looked at my savior, "Jake!" I yelled, "boy am I glade to see you!"

"Glad your still alive." He said, "you lost a lot of blood back there so take it easy, and don't worry the boys got it under control for the most part, and it's dawn so were good for now." He said in a reassuring voice.

" Alright, well I best go tell the others so we can help rebuild and stuff." I replied getting off of the bed.

"No, not alone and there is only a few of us left so we will all come with you and maybe spend the night." He said stopping me

"Whoa, hold on there, two things. First, since when are you in charge? And second, I don't think like 30 or more people will fit in our house."

"Samuel told me to before he died to an arrow to the knee, then one to the neck. And they're only seven of us survived so... Yeah."

* * *

Again, so sorry for the delay school is the worst and I literally have only 40 mins a day to write.

And I'm writing this at 11:20pm. So cut me some slack. pm me mistakes so I can fix'em

PEACE OUT✌️


End file.
